Home Sweet Home
by arlaj
Summary: Part 3 of Gemini Saga. Has Voyager finally found the way home?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and Captain Kathryn Janeway sighed tiredly as she stepped into the turbolift. "Deck eight," she called and when the doors closed, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

Moments later the computer signaled the lift's arrival and Kathryn stepped out, moving down the corridor to her cabin. She entered and as the door closed behind her she called out, "Lights, low." At her soft command, the room brightened to a soft glow.

Pressing her hands to the small of her back, Kathryn massaged the ache that had settled there as she moved to the replicator. She was nearing it when she found herself restrained as a pair of strong arms encircled her and she was pulled back against a solid, warm and very familiar body. Gentle hands came to rest on the gravid curve of her belly, caressing its roundness tenderly. Kathryn's hands moved to cover his and she tilted her head back resting it against his shoulder. "Hello," she said with a soft smile.

"Mmm, hello." Chakotay murmured as he nuzzled the soft, fragrant curve of her neck and shoulder.

Kathryn gave a soft sigh of pleasure as his lips moved to her earlobe.

"I missed you." he breathed in her ear.

"We just said goodbye not five minutes ago. Remember?" Janeway replied with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"I remember." Chakotay's deep voice rumbled in her ear. "But on the Bridge, you were my Captain, not my wife and I couldn't do this." Chakotay finished then tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her head back until she could look into his eyes. His lips descended to hers and he kissed her deeply.

"Hungry?" he questioned when they had parted.

"Starving," Kathryn replied with a grin.

Chakotay chuckled softly. "You're always starving." he teased gently and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Well, it's not entirely my fault, blame these two," she replied in a soft voice and drew his hands back to her abdomen. "They're hungry also."

Chakotay caressed her belly tenderly and flashed her a soft smile. "Well, then I guess we'd better feed them. You go and get comfortable. I'll splurge and replicate us something for dinner."

"Mmm, you're so good to me," Kathryn replied and gave him a quick kiss before slipping from his embrace and moving to the bedroom.

Chakotay watched her move away and smiled affectionately at her, surprisingly graceful, pregnant waddle then crossed to the replicator.

Several minutes later Kathryn's voice drifted from the bedroom. "Chakotay could you help me please?"

When he entered the bedroom she was sitting on the end of the bed. "What's wrong?" he questioned as a worried tone slipped into his voice.

"I can't get my boots off," she told him, flashing a sheepish smile. "Would you please?" she asked as he held out her foot.

Chakotay smiled and crossed to kneel at her feet. He tugged off the first one and then the other of her boots and tossed them aside. His fingers then began to massage her swollen feet and calves. Kathryn sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ooh God that feels so good." she murmured in an almost dreamy whisper.

"Need help with the rest of your clothes?"

Kathryn smiled and opened her eyes. Her grin widened at the saucy twinkle she read in her husband's obsidian eyes.

"I think that I can manage on my own, thank you," she told him almost primly.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." Chakotay quipped as he got up and Kathryn's laughter followed him as he returned to the other room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kathryn stepped from the bedroom and padded barefoot across the room. The plush carpet beneath her feet silenced her footsteps and Chakotay was unaware of her presence until she reached his side. He looked up from where he was lighting the candles on the table and gave her a tender smile as his gaze lingered over her appearance.

Her hair was still damp from her shower and she had pulled on her favorite pair of green silk pajamas.

"Mmm, everything smells good," Kathryn commented as Chakotay guided her to her chair and helped her sit.

Dinner was a quiet, intimate affair and afterward they curled up on the sofa to watch an old movie. Kathryn shifted beside him, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Are you all right?" Chakotay questioned softly as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine. My back is just a little sore and I can't seem to get comfortable."

"Do you want a back rub?" he offered.

"Mmm that sounds heavenly, maybe a little later."

"Okay," Chakotay replied and brushed his lips across her temple. He pulled her closer to his side, keeping his arm around her shoulders before turning back to the movie.

Several minutes later he heard Kathryn's sharp intake of breath

"Kat, what is it?" he questioned concernedly and turned worried filled dark eyes on her.

"I think I may have had a contraction," she told him, with a frown.

A few minutes later she gave another gasp of pain. "Oh yeah, that was definitely a contraction," she muttered.

Chakotay quickly tapped his comm badge. "Chakotay to Sickbay!"

" _This is the Doctor. What's the problem, Commander?"_

"Kathryn's having contractions," he told the doctor urgently.

 _"How far apart are they?"_

"I don't know," Chakotay stated anxiously and turned to look at Kathryn.

"They're coming about every 10 minutes," Kathryn said.

 _"Then there is still time."_ the Doctor stated, _"I want you in Sickbay as soon as you can get here."_

"Okay," Kathryn replied and Chakotay helped her up from the sofa.

* * *

"Ah, Captain, good..." the Doctor said as the couple entered Sickbay. "There's a gown for you on the exam table and I hope you don't mind, but I've asked Ensign Wildman to assist me since she has done this before."

"Of course not."

"Good." the Doctor stated and then turned to Chakotay. "Commander, you'll have to excuse us for a few minutes. I need to do an examination. Perhaps this would be a good time to inform Commander Tuvok that you two will be unavailable for the next several hours. You may use my office."

"Ah, Okay," Chakotay muttered and glanced nervously at Kathryn. She flashed him a smile.

"Don't worry Chakotay. I'm not going to give birth just yet. Although if my mother and sister are any indications it shouldn't be too much longer."

"Do easy births run in your family?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yes." she nodded and gasped as a contraction hit and there was a warm gush of wetness between her legs. "My water just broke."

"Come with me." the Doctor said and slipped an arm around her waist. Chakotay watched the Doctor lead Kathryn into the change room before sighing and heading to the Doctor's office to call the bridge.

* * *

Several hours later the Alpha watch was just reporting for duty. Throughout the previous watches, word had spread that the Captain was in labor and the ship was filled with an air of anticipation and excitement. The twins would be the first children born on Voyager since the birth of little Naomi Wildman and everyone was anxious to greet the arrivals.

B'elanna stepped off the turbolift and before moving to her own bridge station, detoured past Tom's.

"Any news yet?" she whispered as she stopped behind him.

"Nothing," Paris replied.

* * *

"You're doing well, Captain." the Doctor said cheerfully. "You may start to push now."

Kathryn released a growl that would have made B'elanna proud and then her hand lashed out and grasped Chakotay by the front of his shirt. She dragged him close until his face was mere inches from hers.

"Chakotay, do me a favor?" she said mock sweetly, her eyes holding a nasty feral glint. "Get me a phaser so I can shoot him and put him out of my misery."

Chakotay chuckled. "Whatever you say, Kat," he replied and pressed his lips to her sweat-damp forehead.

"That wouldn't do me any harm." the doctor responded in a somewhat miffed tone.

"No, but it would make me feel a hell of a lot better," she growled.

"Push!" The Doctor barked.

* * *

Several minutes later the Sickbay was filled with a strong healthy cry. "You have a daughter." the Doctor stated and he accepted the blanket from Sam, wrapping the infant in the soft fabric. He gave the baby to Sam who then carried her over to Kathryn.

"Meet your new daughter, Captain." Sam smiled with happy tears in her eyes.

"Hello, little one." Kathryn cooed softly as she took the infant and pulled her close. She brushed her lips over the tiny dark head then turned her eyes to look at Chakotay, seeing the tears in his dark eyes.

"Congratulations, Captain, Commander." the Doctor said quietly. "We have a few minutes before the second twin arrives and so Ensign Wildman and I will leave you alone." he finished and motioned for Sam to follow him.

* * *

All heads on the Bridge turned to the back of the room when the turbolift doors opened and the Doctor stepped out onto the upper deck.

"Well?" Harry questioned.

"Come on Doc, 'fess up," Tom said as he rose from his chair.

"The Captain was safely delivered of small but healthy twin daughters at 0830 this morning. Mother and babies are resting comfortably." He reported and Paris could almost swear he was grinning with pride.

"All right!" Tom cheered then turned and threw his arms around B'elanna and they shared a hug. "See I told you they would be girls," he told her.

"No way Helmboy. If I remember correctly it was I who told you." B'elanna replied then flashed him a look that would have had any other man running for the hills. "You didn't start a betting pool on this did you?"

"Ah, of course not." Paris hemmed. "You know me better than that B'ela."

"Yes and that's why I asked."

"I didn't" He responded "But this does call for a celebration. How about drinks at Sandrine's when our shifts are over?" he asked the rest of the Bridge crew.

"Are you buying, Paris?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Of course he is Harry," B'elanna said with an evil grin. "What better way to spend his ill-gotten gains"

"But B'ela?" Tom protested.

"Either you buy, Helmboy or I'll tell the Captain about this little wager of yours. She'll have you cleaning out the waste recycling unit for the next several light years."

"All right, all right," Paris acquiesced "I'm buying," he told the rest of the Bridge.

* * *

Kathryn rolled over and opened her eyes, finding smiling dark eyes looking at her.

"Hi," she said and gave him a tired smile.

"Hi yourself," Chakotay replied softly as he tenderly brushed back her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Where are the twins?" she asked when she saw the bassinets were gone from beside her bed.

"In the nursery. The Doctor said you need rest and that he would have Sam bring them in when they got hungry."

Kathryn gave him a smile and reached for his hand. "We have a decision to make," she told him quietly and pulled his hand close. "We haven't decided on names yet."

"I know, and I was thinking about that while you were sleeping. If it's all right with you I'd like to name them according to the tradition of my people."

"Which is?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"The naming of a child is a sacred duty that falls upon the father. Since names hold such great power these names are kept secret until the naming day which is usually three days after birth. The child is the first to hear their name before they are presented to the spirits and their family. After that, they become one with their people. Do you trust me, Kat?"

"Of course I trust you." she smiled softly.

* * *

Three days later a small group of friends joined Kathryn and Chakotay on the holodeck for the naming ceremony. The scene was one of a lush green forest glen and the area was filled with the sounds of nature: birds singing in the trees above and the soft sound of gently falling water from the lake and waterfall a few yards away.

Tom, B'elanna, Neelix, Tuvok, Harry, Seven, and the Doctor, Sam and Naomi Wildman stood in a semicircle facing Kathryn and Chakotay.

Once everyone had arrived, Chakotay stepped up to Kathryn and took their firstborn from her. Holding the infant close to him, he moved to the center of the circle and turned to face everyone. Pulling the baby closer, Chakotay pressed his lips to the tiny delicate shell of her ear and whispered. When he had finished he removed the blanket surrounding her and then with one hand resting behind her head and the other holding her feet, he raised the naked baby above his head. Immediately upon being removed from the warm comfort, the baby began crying. Chakotay smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"Mother Earth, Father Sky, we thy children are far from the comfort of your warm embrace and far from the bones of our people. We call upon you today and beseech your presence for the naming of this child.

I Chakotay, son of Kolopak, present to you this girl-child and ask you to accept her as one of us. From this time forth she shall be known among us as Leiryn Marie, daughter of Kathryn. Accept her and guide her on the path that has been laid out for her. May she be blessed with the wisdom and beauty of her mother and the strength and courage of her father. We call upon you now and ask your guidance and protection for this child. Accept her and may she be forever one with her people."

Chakotay's voice trailed off quietly and he opened his eyes. Wrapping Leiryn up he turned and carried her back to Kathryn. He gave the baby to Sam then turned to Kathryn. She gave him a teary smile and held out their second child. Chakotay took the baby and returned to the center of the circle and started the ritual anew.

"Mother Earth, Father Sky, we thy children are far from the comfort of your warm embrace and far from the bones of our people. We call upon you today and beseech your presence for the naming of this child.

I Chakotay, son of Kolopak, present to you this girl-child and ask you to accept her as one of us. From this time forth she shall be known among us as Naelani Phoebe, daughter of Kathryn. Accept her and guide her on the path that has been laid out for her. May she be blessed with the wisdom and beauty of her mother and the strength and courage of her father. We call upon you now and ask your guidance and protection for this child. Accept her and may she be forever one with her people."

Once he was done, Chakotay returned to Kathryn's side.

"They're beautiful names Chakotay," she said softly. "Who is Naelani?"

"My mother. She died when I was very young. I don't remember much about her. I only know that she had this beautiful long dark hair and she would let me brush it every night." he smiled at the memory. "She was also very beautiful and used to sing me to sleep every night."

Their quiet conversation was interrupted moments later by Neelix.

"I have prepared a small meal in celebration of this day. Everything is ready when you are," he told them.

"Thank you, Neelix. We'll be there shortly." Kathryn told him.

The Talaxian nodded and stepped away leaving Kathryn and Chakotay alone. Minutes later the Doctor stepped up.

"When you get a minute Captain I need both you and the Commander in Sickbay to finish filling out the birth certificates."

"Of course Doctor," Chakotay replied and watched as the hologram nodded and moved away. He turned to Kathryn and gave her a smile. "I think we'd better follow him and get this done or he'll hound us until we do."

"You're right." Kathryn agreed with a knowing smile.

Chakotay slipped an arm around her waist and they followed the others from the holodeck.

End Chapter One. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

THREE YEARS LATER:

 _Captain's Personal log_

 _Today as I sit here in my Ready Room my mind is filled with many thoughts: My family, my friends, and my ship. But mostly my thoughts are drawn to the fact that today is the eighth anniversary of us being stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Those eight years have been filled with so many changes for this small group so very far from home. Or better, so far from what we used to call home. That definition has changed over our time here. We have now come to accept this small vessel as home. We have accepted it as all that we may know as home for a very long time. Many things have happened on this journey to help us accept our fate._

 _Our numbers have grown by 12. Eleven children have been born to us since little Naomi, 7 years ago. My own three children, Leiryn, Naelani and Kolopak, who is no surprise even at four months of age, so much like his father. Tom and B'elanna have two children, a boy and a girl, Michael and Emily. And Harry and Annika, good Lord it's so strange to think of her by that name. We've known her for so long as Seven. Well, I ramble ... They are expecting their first child in just a few months._

 _We started out on this journey a group of strangers, mistrustful and wary but now with the last eight years behind us, with the shared sorrow, the shared joy, the shared hardships we have become a family bound together by ties that will last a lifetime. With every day that we spend on this journey the hope of ever seeing the Alpha Quadrant again grows fainter and fainter. We search every day for a way to shorten our journey but even though the hope fades with each day we spend here our resolve to make the best of our situation grows._

 _We have made a home and a life together here on this tiny ship and even though we may not see the Alpha Quadrant within our lifetimes, our children will and they will be well prepared to continue the journey..."_

The chime of the intercom interrupted and Kathryn sighed. "Pause log." she told the computer and then "Janeway here."

"Captain could you come to the Bridge, please. There is something that I think you will want to see." Chakotay told her.

"On my way," she replied.

Kathryn rose from her chair and crossed over to the bassinet that sat just to the side of her desk. She stopped and smiled softly at her still sleeping, son. Reaching out she pulled the crib blanket up over his shoulders and brushed a gentle hand over the top of his dark head.

"Sweet dreams precious boy." she murmured before stepping away and heading for the door.

She stepped out onto the bridge. "Report?" she ordered as she stopped in front of her first officer.

"Why don't you tell her, Harry," Chakotay said with a smile.

"Tell me what, Harry?" Kathryn questioned as her eyes turned to the young Lieutenant.

"The sensors are picking up Virdiron radiation about 200,000 kilometers ahead."

"A wormhole?" she asked him.

"I think so but I can't be sure until we get a little closer."

"Well then," Kathryn said with an impish grin and sat in her chair. "Get us closer, Mr. Paris."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tom responded with a grin.

* * *

Several minutes later they arrived. "Report, Mr. Kim."

"It's a wormhole all right," Harry replied.

"Well let's find out just what kind of wormhole this is," Kathryn stated. "Let's send in a class one probe and see what kind of readings we get."

Chakotay gave her a smile and nodded before pressing link on his console. "B'elanna?"

"Commander?"

"We need a class one probe launched."

"Okay, give me a minute," she replied and then came back a minute later. "Probe launched Commander."

"Readings, Mr. Kim?" Kathryn asked after the probe had entered the wormhole.

"The event horizon appears to be stable." he started "'and the wormhole is approximately 1200 kilometers in length."

"Is it wide enough for Voyager to pass through safely?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, Commander I believe it is."

"Now the only question that remains is, to where does it lead?" Kathryn spoke in a soft voice.

Almost as though he had heard his Captain's softly spoken question, Harry reported.

"Captain my readings are showing that the other end of the wormhole opens into...The Alpha Quadrant." he finished with a catch to his voice.

Kathryn turned her head and met Chakotay's eyes seeing in them equal amounts of surprise and hope. "Time index Mr. Kim? What year is it?" Kathryn asked recalling the last time they had encountered a wormhole to the Alpha Quadrant and found it opened up 25 years into the past.

Kim was silent as he analyzed the probe data. "I'm picking up a Federation comm signal very close by and according to the signal. The year is 2379, eight years from the time we left the Alpha Quadrant...Just as it should be." Harry responded with a grin.

Kathryn returned Harry's smile then turned to look at the man sitting next to her.

"Shall we proceed through?" he asked quietly.

"Not just yet. I want to be absolutely sure that it's stable before we take the ship through. Keep at those readings, Mr. Kim."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 _ **On the other side of the wormhole:**_

William T. Riker, Captain of the USS Enterprise E turned from his quiet conversation with Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard when Data called to him.

"Captain, I am picking up Virdiron radiation directly ahead. It appears to be a wormhole."

"Is it stable, Data?"

"Unknown, Sir." the android replied and then. "Captain our sensors are reading a probe traveling through the wormhole. Sir, it has a Federation signature. I do believe there is a ship on the other side."

"Where does the wormhole originate?" Riker asked as he stood up and moved to stand behind Data.

"According to these readings, it originates in the Delta Quadrant." Data replied and then turned his head to look at Riker.

"Could it be Voyager?" Riker asked hopefully.

"That is a very distinct possibility."

"Can you hail them?"

"I can try."

After several tense moments, Data said. "I have used the probe as a signal enhancer. It should be strong enough to carry our signal through to the other side."

"Good work. This is Captain William Riker of the Enterprise E. Can you hear us, Voyager?"

* * *

 _ **In the Delta Quadrant:**_

"Captain?" Kim said his voice full of surprise and hope. "We're being hailed from the other side. It's the Enterprise E."

Kathryn gave him an equally startled look and then turned to Chakotay. She flashed him a hopeful smile and he returned it, taking her hand in his.

"Let's hear it Lieutenant," she ordered softly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Kim replied and activated the comm channel.

 _"...I repeat, this is Captain Will Riker to Voyager, do you read?"_

"Do we have visual?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Put it on screen."

Will Riker's handsome face appeared on the view screen. He still looked the same as when Kathryn had last seen him with the exception that he was now clean shaven and after eight years his hair was now shot through with grey. Kathryn choked back her joyous tears and stood up.

"This is Captain Janeway. It's good to see you again Will." she smiled.

Riker stared momentarily at the trim woman in Command red, then his face lit up with a huge grin.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." he chuckled.

Kathryn turned her head to look at Picard who stood slightly behind Riker. "Hello Jean-Luc." she smiled.

"Kathryn." Picard returned her smile. "You're looking well. How is your crew faring?"

"They are all well. We've lost a few of our numbers on this journey but the rest of us have come through this ordeal just fine. Though we are all space weary and worried that this isn't going to work. I just want to get my crew home."

"I know," Jean-Luc responded softly. "We'll do everything we can to get you home, Kathryn. I promise.."

Kathryn nodded then turned to look at Harry. "Readings Mr. Kim?"

"The wormhole is stable and its diameter will allow Voyager to pass through. But I can't be sure what effect our engines will have on it nor what the turbulence, if any, will be like."

"Captain Janeway, if I may?" Data said and drew Kathryn's attention back to the view screen.

"Yes, Data?"

Data turned slightly so that he could address Riker as well. "I volunteer to take a shuttle through the wormhole and test it. Once through I would be able to guide Voyager back through."

"All right Data." Riker said with a short nod. Data returned his Captain's nod then turned to face Kathryn.

"If all goes as planned I shall see you in a few minutes."

"We'll be waiting," Kathryn told him and watched as he turned and strode from view.

The minutes ticked by at a snail's pace as the Voyager crew waited for the Enterprise shuttle to clear the wormhole. Several minutes later the wormhole blossomed and the shuttle flew out.

End Chapter 2 TBC


End file.
